Fairy tails new arrival
by lucy-loves-natsu
Summary: Here we find the guild of fairy tail receiving a new Allie among them...
1. The new fire mage

Fairy tails new arrival

Chapter 1:The fire mage 

It was just another day in the life of being part of the fairy tail guild and as usually I had a unwanted guest in my apartment it was natsu of course. He always seem to come at the best times making that good feeling of the morning disappear and become irritating and annoying as always. Uh I cant stand him when he does this every morning why cant he just give me a break for once. A big sigh came from Lucy and she kicked natsu out once again for what had to be the hundredth time this week.

Hey that's not nice I came to tell you we have a new member of fairy tail joining us today"he said sticking out his tongue at Lucy and crossing his arms

"I don't care what you have to...wait theirs going to be a new member of fairy tail" she places her fingers on her lips"wow I cant believe it I was to met them"she said jumping up and ran off to get dressed in her regular blue skirt and white and blue trimmed blouse

Natsu has his regular toothy grin on his face as he sat on Lucy's bed pleased with him self"I can wait to met them more master macrod said that there a fire mage like me and that is why I cant wait to met him"he said smugly

Lucy came out of her room finished getting dressed and put her hands on her hips and looked at him "you know it could be a girl ya know"she said looking at him her eyebrow raised at him.

He was no longer listing to Lucy because he was now imaging all the cool thing he would do with this new mage.

So after a hour of Lucy talking to natsu and getting no answer they left her house and started to the guild Lucy was walking on the edge of the water way with natsu beside her hands behind his head. The two man in the boat that always to her to be careful to her to be careful as she was walking and not to fall into the water. As they got closer to the guild natsu smiled brightly and stopped randomly and looked at Lucy "I cant wait any more I'm to existed to wait a second longer to met him"he said running off toward the guild at top speed and burst though the door and yelled "old man were is he"he said to Makarov with a big toothy smile on his face

Lucy finally made it to the guild panting "Natsu for the second time it might be a gir..."just as Lucy was going to say it might be a girl the guild master cut her off and introduced the new member of the guild.

"listen up all of you nuclei head I have an announcement to make" Makarov said sighing and looked at Erza as she stood up

"BE QUITE MASTER HAS SOMETHING INMPORTEN TO SAY"she said returning to her regular stance with her arms crossed.

"ehm thank you Erza... he then turned to the others and looked at them all seriously "I have here to introduced a very new face to fairy tail they have come all the way to fiora to be apart of out ranks"he said looking back at someone and smile "I'm happy to introduced Miss Ember Flamestone"

as Makarov said that a girl walked out from behind him and stood by his side and bow to every one. She had hot fire red hair and bright pink colored eyes and wore a outfit similar to natsu's cloths but a little different by the color and the way she wears it. The scarf she had was the color of blue fire,and had a little black dragon on one end and on the other a white foxes. Her fiery red came to about her knees and was wearing a skirt that had flames around the bottom of it as well as on the sleeves of her shirt. She smiled and looked at the staring faces especially natsu that was slowly getting closer with the most confused look on his face.

"So it is a girl I'm so glade to have another friend"Lucy said to levy and Juviaas they smiled in agreement with what she said.

Gray walked over to natsu and stood in his way"you think you get to see her up close first"he said as natsu pushed by him and got up really close to ember "your a girl I though you would be a boy"he said plainly as every ones jaw dropped open when he said that as she ran off behind Mairjan and hid from natsu as he went off after her

"natsu what are you trying to do"said the sweet voice of Mirajane looking at natsu trying to grabbed the girl from behind her.

Soon Lucy came over and hit him in the head "Natsu come on back of the girl she just got here"

He looked at everyone " I was just going to check to see if she really was a girl"he said grabbing hold of the girls arm

"ehy"she jumped when he got a hold of her arm and panicked and fire started to come from he hands and her hair was moving like fire and had a very fiery hue to it."p-please let go"she said looking at natsu pleadingly.

When he looked at him like that he blinked and loosened his grip and let go of her arm and she ran out the door of the guild little patches of fire were she stepped were left behind. She was crying as she ran out of the place scared half to death.

Every one glared at natsu for what he had done and Erza walked over to him and punched in him the head knocking him to the floor"you stupid idiot go after her and say your sorry"she damned.

Of course natsu agreed to go after her because it meant he could look at the girl again and get away from Erza and the death stares everyone was giving him at the moment and natsu didn't like that one bit. "OK I'll go get her already"he said taking off towards the door and walked out of the guild and really hoped he would be able to find this girl because she was already gone and he didn't know were to look because he didn't know what she was like or what she liked to do. He didn't know if she was like Lucy that when she sad she goes off to her house and just sits by her self and second he didn't know were she live in the first place. He looked every were other then at the beach so he started making his way to the place and if he couldn't find her there he would go back to the guild and see if she had come back yet..

As natsu got closer he seen a very familiar light coming from the waters edge and started to run "is she really here" he said was he came up to were the light was coming from and there she was like her own night light. He walked over to her and bent down and apologized to her for what he did to her " I didn't mean to hurt you feelings or scare you so please forgive me."he said looking at her sadly.

Ember looked at him blushing as he moved closer waiting for her to forgive him"o-okay I forgive you"

she said looking at him a blush across her face as she looked away from him as her hair turned back to its regular red hue and she turned to face him

"n-natsu I'm sorry I coursed you so much trouble b-but what you said about striping me scared me"she said looking to one side and she started walking beside him

Natsu grained "oh well I guess I may have been to existed and went overbore"he said putting his hands behind his head as he walked beside her looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled at him "natsu would you walk me home its looks about 11 o'clock to me and its really dark"she looked at her self in the water"ah a fire mage that's afraid of the dark"she said with a pathetic laugh.

Natsu looked at her as the rest of the way to her apartment was silent neither of them said a word as they stopped in front of a building and she turned to him and bowed "thank you natsu"she said as she turned and walked though the large red door. her hand touch it and left a burn mark but she didn't take notice because this was her home. When she was inside natsu sigh and left to go to sleep at his house as well.


	2. Her first Unbelievable mission

Her first Unbelievable mission

Chapter 2 part I

The next day had come and every one was back to the way they were like yesterday never happened. over at Lucy's house she was just walking up but one thing was missing,there was no natsu there waiting for her to wake up she was glad that he wasn't there but also she wondered were was natsu if he wasn't there.

Natsu was on his way to ember's place because Makarov told him he had a mission for her to go on. So with Happy by his side the came up on her house "here it is happy the house I brought ember to yesterday"

Happy looked at him "you sure this is her house nye"he said titling his head to one side.

Natsu gave his little cat friend a toothy smile"Heck ya their still a burn mark from her hand last night so I'm positive its hers"he said jumping up the front of the house to be bed room window and went inside. There asleep was ember not covered up just lying there on the bed something in her hands and bandages around her fingers. She had been sowing something onto a hat that was fire red and had the start of natsu name on it. There was more of them and even shirts,she had been making gifts for the guild. There was even s little hat made for happy and a little bracket for Charle which also had her name on it. Everything had everyone name on it but natsu's was different his had his name on it and even had a dragon on it, the dragon was pink like his hair.

Happy looked at the hat that was for him "ha ha natsu she made the dragon pink" he said with a grin.

Natsu looked away "so what its manly" he said as he climbed over the foot bore of her bed and was knelt down beside her as she slept with the hat for natsu yet to be finished then push and her arm and said loudly"WAKE UP SLOW POKE" she woke with a jump and fell off the bed"w-what are you...how did you"

Natsu smiled "I came though the window"he said pointing his thumb behind him"come on Makarov is waiting for you at the guild he has a mission for you"he blurted out not even realizing she was indisposed only in a red and pink bra and underwear.

Ember looked at him"n-natsu" she said her eyebrow twitching

He looked at her happily with out a care in the world"what" he said with a large grin

Her face was flushed "GET OUT OF MY ROOM" she said throwing her pillow at him the picked up something heavier "learn to knock before coming in someones room uninvited" after she throw her clock at him he was gone long enough to get dress as he came back in.

She sigh and jumped out the window and started walking

Natsu quickly ran after her and walked beside her "are you existed for you first mission em" he said already giving her a nickname"

She sigh again not like being called that but it was better them red "yes natsu" she said looking away form him because if she was to look at him it would make her blush and the she would have to deal with him asking why her face was red.

Natsu looked over at her as she looked away from him trying to figure out what she was looking at "uh emb..."he was cut off by Lucy as she ran over and gave ember a hug

Lucy looked at natsu then the now blushing ember "so you were bothering our new girl don't be a pest natsu"she said putting her away from him a little when she was hugging her

Ember smiled when Lucy sculled natsu which made them both smile,soon they were out side fairy tail and Lucy turned to ember "so are you ready for your mission"she said happily as ember gave her a nob and kept walking though the gate into the guild. There at the bar stood master Makarov and Mirajane waiting for her.

Mirajane smile as ember stopped "good morning ember how was you night"

Ember smiled and replayed "it was fine thank you for asking Mira".she looked to the master and bowed "good morning master Makarov"

The master smile went to ear to ear "morning ember you mission will be to poses as a couple with natsu and capture a band of criminal wizards that have been attacking people on there way home out of our town"he said with a great smile.

She looked at natsu blushing "w-why does natsu have to be the person I do it with"

Natsu looked at her"because I ask if I could I want to beat up the bad guys"he said giving her the thumbs up and turned to go and get ready. Ember sighed and did the same really hoping everything went alright and nothing bad happens.


	3. Her first Unbelievable mission part 2

Her first Unbelievable mission

Chapter 2 part 2

Ember came back out the girls pulling her by the arm and making nose about how pretty she looked. She was wearing a knees long dress that was the color of the morning sky and then out of another room elfman dragged natsu out

"i don't want to wear this monkey suit"he says flaring his nose at them all as they pulled him along,the only thing they let him keep was his scarf.

Ember turned when natsu came out and he stopped trying to get free of elfman and just stared which made ember blush.

Erza punched natsu "its rude to stare now get over they with her"she said give him a death glare.

Natsu ran but when he got closer he was tripe by gray"why you"

Ember bent down and took natsu are "shall we go my love"she said looking at him blushing .Natsu blinked and stood up slowly "uh ya"was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Levy and Lucy were talking to each other"ember is good at this she even made natsu speechless just by her word"said Lucy. "ya and wow she looks amazing and she goes well together with natsu"said levy as the two girls giggled.

Natsu turned to the master "ok we are both ready master" he said turning as ember held his arm. he looked over at her "w-well you ready natsu"she said when she seen he was looking at her.

They set off walking though the streets of magnolia,people would stop them and say how cute they were and some told natsu to keep her safe.

After a hour of walking they finally made it to the path that the master and Mira were talking about. About a kilometer away they could see a little house,it was a pit stop for people to rest for the night or take a break and have lunch. Natsu was keeping his eyes and ears open because he didn't want anything to go wrong on embers first mission plus Ezra told him if anything happens to her hes a dead man.

A shiver went down his spine just think about it. ember looked up at natsu "thank you for volunteering to come natsu"she said with a smile

Natsu smiled back with a wide toothy grin "Nah it was nothing nothing at all" what she said gave him a little bit more confidant's and he picked up the pace "Natsu don't go so fast this dress isn't met for running"she said trying to keep up with him.

He stopped and turned to her"ok then I'll carry you then"he said picking her up bridle style and started walking faster.

Erza,Lucy and Gray were all following the two because they couldn't use there magic on this mission or the criminals would now they were wizards.

When natsu got to the check point house he was to tired to keep going. He was hungry,but when was natsu not.

He put ember down and sat down on a chair inside. She turned to him"what would you like to eat natsu dear"they had to keep up the act because one of the bandits had special spy magic "uh"he said putting his hand on his face. Natsu really wanted to try eating her fire and that's what he was in the mood for but they couldn't use there magic so he couldn't ask her to do that. "i guess I'll have fish"he said.

Ember smiled ever so brightly at natsu when he answered her and turned to the fridge that was in the house that had been place here for them. She took out the fish and turn on the oven and put it in,"its going to take some time so you should go wash up before dinner dear"ember said turning to natsu with a smile

Natsu looked at her and garbed her waste when she turned away from him to close the oven "why not come take one with me"he said only kidding but that made her face turn red. Natsu pulled her in closer as her face turned red"have you got a cold"he asked placing his abnormal warm skin to her. Even though she was a fire mage her skin was cold to the touch. What ember hadn't told anyone other then master was that she was a Blue tail fire fox slayer or blue fire of short. It is another rare creates just like dragons in this magical world.

She just knew how to control her temperature so it didn't give it away. she had only took this mission because she wouldn't have to use her powers and everyone find out she was raised by a Blue tail fire fox. She shock her head snapping out of her train of though went natsu was trying to undress her right there"n-natsu ah not here d-don't take my cloths off aha" she said Lucy and the other could hear this and were blushing

"w-wow how would think natsu would go that far into pretending as to try to get into her "said gray as Lucy held Erza back "I'm going to kill him". "Erza come down please" said Lucy glaring at gray for saying that.

Will the chaos was unfolding in side and out the bandits were only a meter from the house and they to were blushing at what they could her"wow there really going at it and they looked so young to"said one.

"the girl seem a little shy there probably newly weds how cute"these men were stranger then anyone in the guild.

Natsu stopped smelling a unfamiliar scent in the air which was the bandits,they were not to use there power till they found them so natsu was glade they found then so face. He burst our of the window and punched one in the stomach "peeping in on people isn't nice ya know"he said with a large toothy grin and the other came and started fighting as well. It went on for about and hour and then it was over just like that even though natsu killed half the trees and destroyed the check point.

Ember was standing on the road fixing her dress with Lucy as she glared over at natsu which made him hid behind a tree. Her glare even scared Ezra a little she may be a nice person but doesn't like her personal space intruded "NATSU"she said as he popes her head out from behind gray now"y-ya"she was very irritated all of them except for natsu could see that. She took the book she had in her hand from the wracked house and throw it at natsu hitting him dead between the eyes knocking him off his feet and she started walking away with Lucy.

Gray laugh"you deserved that your lucky she got to you before Erza did"he said was he put his arms behind his head and started walking. Erza was beside him and natsu behind everyone else pouting about still being hungry. He had never got to eat that fish because he ended up blowing the house up and the fish along with it. After a hour of walking they were back at the guild as ember walked in she walked over to the master.

"ember flamestone reporting mission complete"the room was quite and then were was a loud roar of cheers for her to have completed her first mission. She smiled and in her head she thought" that was such a weird mission but I love this guild"she smiled at everyone and jumped in the air because she was happy to have finished the mission. The rest of the say went on as they celebrated her first mission with drinking and laughter and the usually natsu gray fight soon stopped by Erza. The after noon soon turned into night and everyone was heading home. Erza took Lucy home and Ember was just about to go home on her own when natsu and happy came along following behind her.

"you don't need to walk me home I'm fine" she said still steamed about natsu trying to strip her.

Happy flow up beside her "well we thought since you house is a good jot away from the guild you would like the company nye"he said as she patted happy on the head "that very thoughtful of you happy"she said looking back at natsu "and you too natsu"she said glaring at him when she said it.

Natsu shrugged and kept walking and soon was walking beside her because she had lowed down. she looked over at him "I'm not made but annoyed that you though you could do that with out my permission"she said punching his arms softly.

Happy flow off and went home because he was to tired to keep going. After happy left it got quite then natsu looked at her "if I ask I can strip you"her face turned red with anger"NO you don't strip a girl with or without permission natsu its just rude" he had made her so made that her fire tail and ears appeared . It was part of her blue fire slayer powers when she needed to heal but they would come out when she gets made as well.

Natsu blinked when he seen them"uh you have ears and at tail made of fire"he said the started laughing.

Her face turned red and she covered her head which made the ears and tail disappear "don't laugh natsu its not funny that just my power I already know it makes me look stupid"she said blushing as she moved her hand.

He looked at her"really I think its cool looking"he said with a big toothy grin that natsu was known for.

"please dont tell anyone about my powers masters going to tell them everything tomorrow"she said which of course confused natsu what didn't she want everyone to know that when she got made fox ears and a fox tail made of fire appeared when she was mad. He shrugged it off and as they came up to her door...

"well thanks natsu and good night"she said as she walked inside and closed the door. Natsu went home as well and went to sleep so that they could get up early to go and wake ember up in the morning so he could find out what she went by don't tell anyone.


	4. The fox and the dragon

The fox and the dragon

Chapter 3

The next morning ember had gotten up early because she was a little nervous about everyone knowing about her powers. she was passing in her room still in her silk short pajamas when she heard a familiar voice out side in her living room. it was natsu of course with happy going though her refrigerate looking for food.

"ahy happy look at all the food"he said just about to eat embers leftover dinner.

"natsu that embers food and plus I though to day you were going to ask her if you could try her fire nya"he said sitting in a arm chair as natsu sat on the couch you right happy plus I'm still wondering what she's hiding"he said ask she walked out of her room wearing a dark red and orange skirt with a pint tube top and a short red vest with black boots. She comply ignored natsu and happy as she walked to the door and opened it and walked out just leaving the two sitting there dumbfounded she didn't say anything.

After the dense natsu regained his though he got up and jumped out the window and caught up to ember who was walking at a fast paces because in her mind everything was falling apart on her once the master told everyone that she was a blue tail fire fox slayer. As ember got closer to the guild her paces slowed till she was barely even walking. She came to a full stop when she was just standing out side the gates to fairy tail. Natsu stopped and looked at her

"come on lets get inside"he said taking her wrist and pulled on it but was stopped when it seemed that he wasn't going anywhere "hey whats up with the no moving, your legs broken"he said.

"natsu when everyone finds out about my powers do you think they will still treat me the same as they do know"she said looking up at natsu crying a little.

Happy looked at ember and landed on her shoulder which cut natsu off from putting his arm around her"please don't cry ember why would we treat you any different"he said smiling sadly

"y-ya we all like you ember why would we treat you any way different basted on what your powers are"natsu said pulling her but this time she went along with him.

When they got inside they were greeted with smiles and laughter as a fight between natsu and gray broke out but it was only verbal.

Ember was just standing the shacking a little when Lucy yelled at natsu and gray"both of you stop don't you see it's upsetting ember". As she said that ember broke out into laughter at the looks on natsu and grays face's will they were fighting and that they do it like it was a everyday thing. Soon everyone started laughing as master Makarov came out of his office and looked at ember as she nobs"its seems everyone's having a good morning I see"he said with a smile as he jumped down and stood beside Mirajane and Ember. " but enough with the laughter I have something important to tell you all about our newest member of out guild". Ember was looking at the ground when he said that. Master Makarov took a slow breath in " our friend here isn't just any old fire mage just like out Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel

not just regular mage's in there elements either"he said looking at ember who was still fix to the floor with her eyes "she was raised by a creature named blazer a blue tail fire fox" they all went quite when he said that when levy spook up "master isn't that creature rare just like dragons" master Makarov nobs to her question "yes levy they are and Blazer was the last of them till he went missing the day all the dragons went missing was well"everyone looked at ember as Lucy walked over to her and huge her "I'm sorry you lost you loved one ember"the everyone got up and came over which started to make her cry.

Natsu looked at her,he knew how it felt to lost someone because he lost Igneel and she lost her teacher.

The master looked at everyone "that isn't all is it ember" he said letting her tell them this. she nobs "yes master"she said looking at everyone "I"m a fire mage but I own two celestial sprites as well"she said taking them out of her hand bag "yin and yang the gates of the fox and dragon" Lucy's jaw dropped wow the light and dark keys I've only heard of them I didn't think they were real"she said looking at ember "c-can you let us met them" she said then everyone looked at her wanting to see this spirits especially natsu.

Ember blushed at looked at her two keys and nobs"o-ok "she said as everyone moved away as she called them out "gates of light and dark I open thee"when she said that a white fox appeared and a dark silver dragon. "these are my friend flame and light."she said with a smiled as the stood beside her. The fox was the size of a horse "so these are you new family"she said looking at them all. The dragon looked at her

"so who's this dragon slayer you were telling us about"he said nudging ember in the arm he to as big as a horseEmbers face went red "i will say again his name is natsu"she said looking away as everyone smiled at her.

Natsu face light up when the dragon mentioned him "you mean me"he said excitedly as he ran over to the dragon then looked at ember"can I have him"

"NO flames not a pet to give away"she said as natsu put his arm around her neck and pulled her into at hug" "Eh"

"please I just want to practice my powers on him"he said as she took his wrist and bent it back"no he's not a plaything"she said annoyed with him because of the day looked at the two "its fine with me ember its not like we are going on a mission or anything"he said laughing as natsu's eyes widened in complete happiness.


	5. The for and the dragon part 2

The fox and the dragon

Chapter 3 part 2

Natsu look on his face as to funny not to be mad at becase he seemed so happy talking to was sitting next to ember on the floor on the fair said of the Makarov walked over to her and they began to talk.

"ember are you ok you seem a little down"he said as light looked at him"she's isn't here right now master,she's in deep thought"said the large fox and it layed its head back down on her flame stoped talking and left natsu's side and returned to ember"you think she doing"light nodded and so did flame as he disappered.

Natsu's face frowned"hey i wanted to practice"he said as light stood up and nudged ember onto his back and master Makarov said something to him and then went up to the second floor which made every one stop talking and just watched them disapper up the stairs.

Lucy looked at erza"I wounder whats wrong "she said as eraz looked at her"its proublely nothing lucy" she said a worryed look on her face as the master came to the railing and called erza up now as well which made lucy worry more now about she sick or maybe calling both flame and light at the same time to much for her or even was it something worse.

Every one quiet not even natsu and gray were fighting as they waitted for master makarov to come out and tell them she was five hours went by when finally master makarov,erza and light came back down with out ember, but on lights back was a small blue fire fox curled on and breathing quit slowly. "everyone ember is very sick from using her magic if any one knows when she used it last please tell us"they looked around and lucy spook up"w-were is she master"she said with a worryed looked. light walked over to her and put his head to her hand at her side"look on my back ". looking on the large fox back there was a the small fox"that is ember it is her true form" he said looking back at her"she becomes small when injored or sick" natus walked over to him and looked at her"i-i did see her use her powers when she ran off the first day she was here then she used it again when she got mad at me"he said rubing his head"that was four days ago"they all looked at him then back at her"she's been ill and not told any one"said lucy as she went to touch ember and couldnt"ahh ouch " makarov looked at lucy"whats wrong"he said looked at ember"s-she's to hot to touch"she said looking at her nodded to himself and looked at natsu"Natsu pick her up and hold her aganst you"he said as all the girls blushed"w-why does natsu have to do it " said the girls light, a little caught off gurad by the master say that natus should hold her.

Natus blinked as flame returned from were he was with two small collor"is seems it's worsoned " light nodded"yes but i see you brought the collors "sighing he looked at natsu as flame put it on ember"take the collars that flame has and place it on your wrist natsu and then ember can beging her healing"they all looked at the collar"it will take your heat and pushs the unwanted heat in her body away"natsu nodded"ok so i just have to keep her with me at all times right" flame nodded as natus took the other collar and put it on. he took a breath as he walked over to lights back and reached out and picked up ember to him her body was even way he was holding onto the little fox all the girls gathered around him with hearts in there eyes"she so cute like this" said levy as she gently touched ember's head as lucy looked at light"you said she only gets this small when she's either sick or hurt "he nodded at her"she's alot bigger then that miss lucy"said flame walking over to the master and they started talking metaly so no one could here them."so light is she as big as you"lucy said looking at ember in natsu's arms"no even bigger,she's probebly almost biger then the guild her, father was even bigger"he said looking at lucy she was amazed at what he said about her. Then look on natus's face was a bright pink toen or red because she felt really good aganst his bare chest."master when do you think ember will be better" said Levy and Mirajane, He looked at them with light" we will just have to let it take its coruse and see how she fars everyone" the master said with a frown as he looked at the little fox in natus walked over to natus" me and flame put our princess in your hands natus dont let us down"the blue fox with the ice blue fur said as he disappered with the dark black dragon"i know you'll take good care of ember bud"said flame as he to disapppered from sight.

After all that had happend natus was just sitting there in the far courner of the guild holding onto the little fox. tilting his head to one side he brought his head to her forhead and place his cheek on was so soft and a little less warm now which was good"ember "he whispered in her ear which made them twitch as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him"y-yes natus" came a small but very familer voice from the little ball of fur in his arms" uh well how are you feeling" he said a little dumb founded that she talked back to him"I'm feeling a little better thank you for this natsu"she said licking his cheek softly as her eyes once again closed. Lucy and levy walked over to natus, it was getting late and they thought it would be best if natus took ember to her house to sleep and hopefuly she was better in the morning so natus when to her house and layed down in the bed. Everyone was hoping the next day would come fast and ember be natus went to sleep he kissed the top of the little fox's head and smiled"your strong ember you'll pull through I know it"he said holding her close and he went to sleep.

The next day came and natus hadnt waken up yet to see sleeping in his arms now was ember back to normal and only in her underwear. her long hand over her like a blanket. Natus was soon awakened by happy that had come to get him and to see if ember was better" Natus nhy wake up"he said poking at his ember woke from hearing happys voice"good morning happy" she said looking at the little winged cat. she smiled"morning ember"as he looked away from her because there was nothing covering the top half of her till her hair fell to the front. as she sat up natus hand slide down her stomuch and and around her wast which made her blush"every one was worryed about you ember" said happy as she place her hand on natus head" I know just it was a little to much for me was all"she said looking at natus wake up she was already dress and sitting waiting for him to get up"hey"she smiled as his eyes wided and he huged her tightly"hey"he said that they went on with the day like normal every one happy that she was ok and a nother day went on like normal and ended once again with natus waving good by to ember. once her back was turned to him a tear fell from her eye"father"she said softly as she disappered into the darkness of the night.

In chapter four she going to have to go through a choice, will she go in alone or let her friends help her find out soon in chapter 4 the cyristal fox heart ^.^ !


	6. The cryistal fox heart

Chapter four

Crystal fox heart 

It had been a few months now since ember had join the guild and like normal she was sitting napping on one of the table thinking of what to do about something very important that she had talk to the master about but he said she had to choice her self. Soon her though was intercepted by natus sitting next to her on the table"hey why so down come on cheer up em"he said. that name annoyed her like hell"don't call me that name "she said as Lucy came over with Erza and Gray as well"what are you doing bothering her natus"glared erza which made him flinch slightly"are you okey ember "said Lucy sitting down on the bench next to her. "i cant tell them they'll want to come with me" she thought to her self. getting up fast which knocked natus over"I'm f-fine you need to worry about me everything is ok"she said looking over at the master of the guild and sighed as she turned away from her friends"its nothing you guys need to worry about ok"she said walking off quickly starting to cry. She hated not telling them but she didn't want them getting hurt because of something she needed to do, the master was to tell them once she had left on the three day. This was a mission no one else could come with her on. She was going to retrieve something that was from her fathers family line that was stolen. its known as the heart of the blue fox. it is a fire blue stone in the shape of a tear drop, it is a very rare stone in the magic world and put a protective spell on a guild if its held in side of the building.

She walked home and kept packing her things up from this morning, crying as she did it"i hate this i don't want to leave I'm having so much fun "she said looking at the bag she was packing"i don't need any thing stuff i might not even come back"she said to her self smiling sadly at her self pulling her knees into her chest and kept crying. meanwhile back at the guild natus was getting yelled at by erza till master called her to speak with him in his office. "it cant be she's cant do it alone master"said erza with a worried look. Master shock his head"its her choice to do it alone i can't let anyone else go with her" he said sighing as erza was walking back and forth" this was her wish it hurt her to go on her own but she want you to know before i tell the other in three day"he said sighing his self hating that he sent her alone as well. Holding back tears erza calmed down and looked at him"ok master i will respected her wishes "she said leaving the room and went back to the others. they didn't ask what the master wanted from her because they knew she wouldn't tell them so they just sat there quietly and sighed. Back at embers house she was standing at the door way"good by memories I'll see you when I'm home"she said placing her hand on the wall and walked out locking the door. as she walked down the streets of the town she smiled at people that said hi to her holding back tears. she walked up to the gates of fairy tail and there was master Makarov greeting her off. she smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. turning away from him and she kept off on her walk out of the city of magnoliya.

Once on the out skirts of the town she looked at her hope as the fairy tail guild mark disappeared" I will all my memories here with my friend to stay safe on my journey"she said, even leaving her keys to Lucy to care of, but Lucy wouldn't know about this till after the three days. Turning away from the town she began walking into the sun slowly her human form disappeared and all there was left was a white bluer in the distance of the sun.


	7. The cryistal fox heart part 2

Chapter Four

crystal fox heart part 2

It was the third day and this was the day Makarov had been hating, the day he told everyone that ember wouldn't be coming back for a while and that she went on a mission by her self. now both erza and Mirajane knew that ember was gone and for what reason she had left. the two stood by the master as she stood up on the bar and got ready to say it"every one please listen"he said as the room fell quiet every fast since there comrade was missing. he coughed"you all troubled all been wondering were our lovely friend ember is"he said as natus jumped to his feet" has she been training with out me" he said with a anger face"he said wanting to still train with flame. Shacking his head at natus and erza glared at him"no she has left the guild to do something important to her" everyone went really quiet it'll natus jumped back up "WHAE WHAT" he yelled running up to him"this has to be a joke no no no this cant be she wouldn't do a mission with out me or the others"he said not believing her. "she left to get something that belonged to her father natus" said Mirajane "it was stolen from her family a long time ago when she was a child" said the master.

Natus growl"its not true no no "he said as happy flow next to him" come down natus-nyh" everyone frown at that thought of leaving the guild. Soon natus left the guild in a huff and went to embers house,he was so surten that she wasn't gone and she didn't leave just like that but when he got to her house the window was shut and the door locked. This made him even more mad and he pounded on the door"why did you leave darn it"he said growling.

Once that happened natus went to his own home and the day went on but when you enured fairy tail it wants happy and lively it was quiet and depressing everyone just sitting there doing nothing at all. Mirajane wasn't handing out drinks, the master wasn't doing work, erza wasn't yelling at anyone, not even cana was drink because ember was gone. this kept going for the next 6 days and it was starting to get on Lucy nervous"come on guy's she promised to come back right she would have just left fairy tail like that with out not coming back she loves it here"she said trying to get everyone to cheer up. Natus was in the corner fighting with gray like normal but more violently because he was still mad and sad.

Soon someone from the town ran into the guild"there a large fox coming towards fairy tail master makarov what are you going to do" the man said. His eyes widens and ran out side, natus soon remembering what light said and ran as well. there slowly walking through town drenched in blood from its wounds was a fox with blue on the tip of its two tails and it was huge. it was as big as fairy tail but it was slowly becoming smaller as it grow near the building . by the time it got to the gate it had become as big as natus and the others now and in its mouth was a stone well a crystal more like it. Makarov walked over to the fox and patted its head and put his hand under the jaws as it let go of the crystal and landed in is hand. then from the fox that stood before them there it turned into ember falling to the ground but natus cough her and looked at her"why did yo-"she cut natus off by putting her finger over his lips"I'm sorry"she said as natus just hugged her as tightly but gently as he could"it doesn't matter your back" he barred his head into the hair that was over her shoulder and everyone else whisked and yelled for her return. Makarov looked at her as she looked over natus shoulder at him and nodded her head. she had got what she had left to retread, the stone that was stolen from her care give. every one was revealed that she was back but it was cut short when makarov took her away from the other to talk to her about her mission and how it went.

Natsu wasn't to happy that ember was taken from him since she just had got back and she was badly injured."uh why does master have to talk to her now of all time" huffed Natsu in protest to the fact that he wanted to hang out some with ember since she was back. Lucy looked at him and erza bopped him on the head " did you not see what she was holding that is what she went to get for our master" she said as natsu stood back up "but still why did she have to go alone... we could have went with her" Erza looked to one side " this was something she had to do alone natsu for her care liver" Lucy looked at Erza " but should master let her rest before he asks her questions she seems very tired and in great pain. Erza looked at Lucy " master know that and soon will let her rest but he needs to talk to her because of the injures she has" Lucy nodded as natsu went and sat down at a table by him self staring at the top of the stares were makarov and ember went up to go to his office. He was getting impaction with waiting but erzas glare kept him from going up and just baring in. soon they came down from up stare and natsu was the first to bolt over to her. " hey what took so long old man we want to party with her" natsu said as he got punch in the back of the head by Ezra " don't be rude to the master natsu or else" she said glaring at him as he just stood up and rubbed his head. Ember looked at natsu and smiled " master told me how worried you were" she said looking kindly at the slightly red dragon slayer " well ya your our friend" he said rubbing his head as he slowly back away from her because he was a bit embarrassed. Then Lucy walked over and handed her the two keys she graven her to take care of while she was gone " welcome back ember" she said hugging her friend as she was hugged back " its nice to be back Lucy" she said quietly. Soon natsu was back at it again walking right up to ember and picked her off her feet and put her on his shoulders " I don't care what erza or master says we are going to party because your back" he said with a large toothy smile as everyone else yelled in agreement. Makarov just nodded at then which made then yell even loud her. Ember had the biggest smile on her face as she sat up on natsu shoulders surrounded by friends that cared for her. The day went on and so did the party till it was 1:00 in the morning and everyone but gray, natsu,erza Mirajane, Lucy and ember was left. Natsu and Gray was having a drinking contest which they had been doing it for 9 hours now and were about to pass out, Mirajane had drunken her self to sleep and Lucy Erza and Ember were just sitting there and watching this unfold. Smiling at them all as the two boys fell to the ground " uh this is no fun now we have to take them home" said Lucy as erza walked over and picked up gray "Lucy take Mirajane home" she as Lucy did as she said leaving poor Ember sitting there staring at the drunken natsu on the floor as the other two left. In her mind she was think "were does he live" she shock her head "uh what ever he can have my bed I just want to go home" she said bending down and slide his arm over her shoulder and pulled him up. "uh natsu your heavier then you look" she said looking at her semi awake friend handing off her as they walked, all she could do was smile because he looked cute when he wasn't loud but then he was cute to her as his normal self. Soon they came up to her house " I should just give him the other room since hes here so much" she said sighing as she opened the door and walked him inside and up the stairs to her room. Dropping him down on the bed she fell down with him and sighed loudly " wow your heavy" she said smiling at him as she rolled over to her stomach and stared him " ah natsu you there" she said poking the pink haired boys hair and he swotted her hand away " ugh I want to sleep" she laughed slightly " I'm not stopping you just wanted to say your at my house so don't go walking around looking through my stuff" she said to him as she got up and pulled his feet up onto the bed and took off his sandals for him then left to get changed. Once she was finished she walked over to the bed took a breath in and went and lay down on the other side of natsu making sure there was a large space between them and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face at another day that made her happy ended.


	8. Her date with natsu

Chapter 5

Her day/date with natsu

It was about five in the morning when Ember woke up and notice natsu had moved passed the gape that was between the two of them and was now holding onto her "uh natsu let go" she said sleepily pushing on him which didn't seem to work because he was a sleep him self still and she was to sleepy to push him off fully. Getting annoyed as she was now fully awake she held his nose to make him wake up and let go. It only took about three seconds for natsu to run out of air and jump to his feel on the bed and off onto the floor. Rubbing his head he looked back up at her and smiled " morning Em what are you doing here" he said not realizing he was in her house. Sitting up with the blackest over her she looked at him " what do you mean what am I doing here, this is my house" she said as she got up and walked to the bath room " oh well what am I doing here" he said rubbing his head "you passed out after having a drinking contest with gray and I didn't know were you lived so I just brought you here" she said from the bathroom. Natsu had righted him self sitting straight up against the bed with his legs crossed as he stared at the bathroom door "well thanks for not just leaving me there" he said still waiting for her to come out. She soon came out and walked over to the dresser towel around her body and took out her normal out fit and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. When finished she came out grabber her scarf and walked to the door and left as she always does when natsu is there. As soon as the house door closes Natsu bolted out the bed room window and landed next to her " Yo did I do something wrong" seeing she was a bit mad for some reason " no you didn't" she said in a bit of a hares town of voice. It was plan to see she was mad at him but this just made him bug her more.

"great so what are we going to do today master told you not to do any mission till your wounds heal so" he said looking at her excitedly waiting for her answer. The look on his face was hard to say no to since she wanted to be alone today " I-I didn't plan on doing anything today natsu" she said seeing if he would just be fine with that and leave her be, but being natsu he took that as a opportunity " well then we will spend the day together so if you get tired of walking or your injury's hurt I can carry you" he said with his large toothy grin on his face. Her eye twitched looking at him, "fine fine just nothing to risky or it will make me tired" she said glaring at one said not to happy about being dragged out after just coming home two days ago. Right after she said that natsu dragged her off towards the guild first. Everyone was there Erza, Lucy, Gray, and all the others just sitting there doing something. Lucy looked over "hey ember its nice to see you up and moving around". Erza looked at natsu " why are you dragging her around like a doll she needs her rest natsu" she said staring him down "w-well I thought it would be good for her to get out is all"looking away from erza to the empty spot were ember had been standing a moment ago. She had left while erza was yelling at natsu because she still wanted to be alone but natsu didn't get that so that's why she just left with out a word. Lucy frowned "i think she seems sad" she said looking at Wendy "ya she does"said Wendy as natsu bolted out the doors to go after her and find her. He was set on spending the day with her.

By the time natsu found her again she was sitting at the beach as she would normally do when either annoyed or mad at natsu. Walking up beside her and he rubbed his head "hey there" he said smiling as he sat down beside her. She was quiet, her bangs covering her eyes. Tears where in her eyes dripping down from behind her bangs "don't cry ember" said natsu placing his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him "i thought I would find him there but he wasn't" she cried talking about her care giver. This brought a frown to natsu's face since he knew how that felt. So she had left to go in search of her father which made he feel a little said at the fact of how mad he was that she left. Getting up he picked her up off the sand "l-leave me alone Natsu" she said trying to get free of him grip through her tears and the pain of her wounds. He looked at her trying to look into her eyes which she wasn't letting him do "hey look at me Em" he said to get her to look at him which worked " d-don't call me Em it Ember" she said through her cries. He placed his head on her forehead which made her blush " I know how it feels to go looking and not finding what your looking for" he said now making her feel really shy because of how close they are "n-natsu" she said as he whipped away the tear "come on now smile I haven't seen you smile since you got back" he said moving his head and kissed her forehead making himself blush slightly to. Seeing Natsu blush make her heart skip a beat and she smiled slightly her face beat red now from him kissing her forehead. Rubbing his head he picked her up again on his back and started walking " w-where are we you taking me Natsu" she said still blushing at him " well I did say we where going to spend the day together" he smiled back at her " Mira called it a date" he said her eyes widened at the work " a d-d-d-d-date" she said blushing even more " ya she said it would be the easiest thing on you since your still hurt and all so she told me to take you out". This was a little much for her it was sending her heart a flutter "o-ok natsu" she said as the rest of the day went on. Going on a date with Natsu was fun for her since she never really did anything fun before. It was getting late out and she was now walking on her own but natsu waiting to pick her back up again. They were both quiet till natsu perked up " did you enjoy your self" looking at her and she smiled at him "yes I had a wonderful time with you Natsu" they came up to Ember's house "want to stay the night natsu" she said looking at him blushing lightly. He perked up and smiled " sure that sounds fun and then I don't have to break in, in the morning to wake you up" he said grinning. So he walked into her house with her and they went to bed him clinging to her body once again making her blush but she just left it because he had passed he was passed out already. Turning over and facing him she kissed him "g-good n-night natsu thank for being there" she said blushing brightly and closed her eyes and soon she too was asleep in his arm his chin on the top of her head.


	9. To real to be true (M)

This does contain mature contant you have been** Adviced**

* * *

><p><span>To real to be true<span>

In embers dreams something very erotic was going on. She was having a dream about natsu but this wasn't just any dream, this was a really good dream but she had never had one like this ever before because she had never like anyone before. Looking around she was sitting in her house blushing from a work out with natsu and the others. As she sat there and panted natsu jumped through the window which made her blush " h-hey natsu I enjoy the work out" dream ember said looking at the dragon slayer as he slowly got closer to her inch by inch. She got up suddenly "natsu is everyth- she was cut off by something warm touching her face. It was natsu's hands "n-natsu is something on my face" she said looking up at him " no I just want to do this" he said leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips making her eyes widen from the sudden surprise that just happened. When he released her she panted out "n-natsu" her face was blush red. Also on natsu's face was a blush which sent her heart a flutter. Again he leaned in and started kissing her more roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth missing her fangs. "h-how the heck does he know how to kiss like this" she thought to her self as he knees started to become weak from his kiss. Soon he was sucking on her neck "n-natsu" she said breathless. He was holding her up now as she walked over to the bed and laid her down as he kissed her more. Her face bright red and soon her ears appeared as did her tail "natsu your your" once again cut off when he made it to between her breasts her body jolted. Smiling at her with the toothy grin " I like that reaction" he said making her blush more as he removed her shirt with one movement of his hand that was now on fire. Once there shirt was turned to ashes her breast bounced out making her blush "d-don't look" she said looking to one side as he leaned down and put his hand on one " wow there soft" he said soon latching onto her nipple "ah n-natsu" then he started fondling her gently. Her tail twitched every so often when he would bite her nipple. After what seemed like a hour on him playing with her body he was just about to put it in when she got pushed out of the bed and was woken from the dream "ahhhhhh" she said her face bright red " w-what t-that seemed so real" she said putting her hands on her head" w-why did I have a dream like that" she said looking up at natsu still blushing bright red. She felt strange after that but she try to just ignore it and hoped it would go away. After taking a shower and getting dressed she quickly got away from the thing that was making her feel this way. Natsu scent was making her feel very strange "w-whats with me I never felt this way around him before" she said looking at her self in the river " i-its like I'm-I'm" her face went red " no it cant be" her face went even more red as she ran to Lucy's house and knocked.

Once she knocked Lucy answered right away "L-Lucy I- I need to talk to you" she said stuttering. Of course Lucy was there to list for her since they where friends. Sitting down in her room. It seem that Lucy was having a girls day with Levi and Mira. So ember started telling them about her dream which made everyone's face turn red "natsu do that" came out of Lucy. Levi looked at her " I could see him being that rough since he is a dragon slayer and well natsu"she said looking at Mira which her eyes were bright " oh oh oh so you like natsu them" this instantly made her get shy because they all were talking about it between them selves. Shacking her head she looked at them "t-that's n-not the problem though" she said looking down at the floor as the all looked at her " well I am I fox s-so" it made her face go even reder trying to say this "I-I'm i-in h-heat" she said looking to one side her arms crossed over her chest. All their face's went blank "WHAT" came from Levi and Lucy and Mira was just delighted " oh master was telling me something about this the other day in case it did happened" they all look at Mira " he said ember will pick on person mostly the one that's closet to her and they will sexually attracted to that one person specially if they like them". Her face turned red "d-did master say how I can make this weird warm feeling go away when he comes near" she said fidgeting where she sat. Mira rude the back or her head " well no but I went to our library to read more about and well" she smiled with a slight blush on her face " pretty much you got to make your dream come true is all I can tell you sweety" her face went red once again as did Levi and Lucy. Looking at her embarrassed "i-is that the only way" Mira just nodded at her "t-then I'll just have to avoided natsu and then hopefully this feeling goes away" she said bent on not letting what happened in her dream come true she was scare to see what the real natsu was like when in bed. She soon got up and said goodbye to the three girls and left just as natsu was about to jump up to the bed room window to see if she was there. He smiled " there you are when I woke up you were gone" he said putting his hands behind his head " you didn't wait for me like always" his scent was driving her crazy her face was red. He looked at her " you ok" even though natsu wasn't so bright he could tell something was different about her not just the way her fact was so red but even the way she smelled was different. She smelled very sweet to him. " I g-got to go natsu" she said turning to try to run away but her grabbed onto her hand "em" she pulled away quickly "uh h-hes to close I'm going to lose it with him this close" she said running off and of course he ran after her.

The three girls had been watching still " her plan doesn't seem to be working to good does it" said Lucy as the others just nodded and they went back to what they where doing. Meanwhile ember had ran out of breathe and was standing at the waters edge panting. She looked both ways and didn't see him so she thought she could rest but unknown to her he was coming up behind her from above. Landing behind her he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight not letting her "Got you" he said as she squeaked "n-natsu" she muttered through her lost voice. He had got her "now whats bothering you something doesn't seems off em" he said " usually when I call you em you either hit me or tell me not to call you that" he said. She was a little surprised he payed enough attache to remember she didn't like being called that. Her face was starting to heat up from being so close to her "n-natsu please let me go" she said when she looked back at him. He was blushing red to "n-natsu y-your blushing" her heart starting beating faster "s-so" he said looking to one side " you smell good" he said a bit shyly. So it wasn't just his scent to her that smelled. Then it hit her he was a dragon slayer and had really good scents of smell "h-he can smell my in heat scent" she said her face going red. He looked back at her again " tell me why you smell so good and why did you run from me" he said looking at her his blush still there but just a light pink. She looked down knowing what Mira said was the only way she was going to be able to make the two of them stop being so weird "n-natsu lets go back to my place" she said. He did as she asked but carried her holding her tightly to his trying to keep her out of the sight of every other male human they passed. Once they got there he walked in and out her down "w-wow that's the first time I seen you use the door" she joked and soon locked it so no one else could come in. Taking his hand she led him up stairs and close the curtains then sat him down in the arm chair " o- ok t-this is a little embarrassing to say s-specialty to you" she took a breath in " but here it goes" she said her voice cracking " n-natsu I- I'm in heat" she said blushing to one side as he just looked at her. She looked over at her from the corner of her eye "so that's why" was the only things out of his mouth which dumbfounded her "n-natsu do you know what that word means" she said looking at him " heck ya" he said with a smile " mean you need my help right" he said acting a little lost to what was happening. Her face went red "h-how does he know I n-need him" she said to her self not noticing he had moved over to here sitting on the bed beside her " ember let me help relieve you" he said kissing her with out warning. She kissed back "i-it doesn't f-fell the same as the natsu in my dream" she said kissing back her heart beating faster "i-it feels better" she said in her head as he soon slides his tongue into her mouth just like her dream but this kiss was different because he put a lot more force in it as he laid her down on the bed and topped her. He looked down at her as she looked to one side "t-this is embarrassing natsu" she said as he smiled down at her I don't find it I think it a little fun" he said as he bent down and started sucking on her neck which made her body twitch "uh n-natsu" she said placing her hand on his shoulder. After that he quickly made short work of her top just ripping it off "eek" she was even more embarrassed now "d-don't look" she said covering her breasts with her arms "don't be stupid I want to see them" he said blushing to " I never get to see these things you always have you hair hiding them" he said as she blushed and moved her hands " w-wow there huge" this go to cover them back up again but he stopped her by holding her hands over her hand with his one and and grabbed onto her one breast and squeezed it "so soft" he said as he pulled and played with it in his one hand. As he did this ember was moaning while trying to get him to stop " n-natsu its not a toy" she said him kind of liking that noses she was making as he started to lick and suck on the other one. Her body was going numb with pleasure "ah n-natsu" she said panting. Soon he moved his hand down words between her legs "is it hurting down here" he said rubbing his two finger once along her panties making her body twitch again. He kept do this over and over again till he wanted to try something else. So he released her hands and moved down between her legs and removed her panties " so this is where the sweet smell it coming from" he said her face beat red and he started to lick her. This was even better then her dream and felt even better "N- Natsu" she moaned out tears in her eyes as she was going crazy with pleasure. Soon he pushed to finger into her and started moving them around "n-natsu d-don't mix my insides a-around y-you m-make me" her body was at its limit she as going to climax soon. Looking at her he leaned in and kissed her as he moved his fingers in and out of her " ember can I put it in" he said because he to had not gotten very turned on by all this and was hard as a rock. Her face was beat red when he asked that but all she could do was nod "j-just be genital i-its my first time" she said as he just went all for his and pushed himself inside her. Her eyes widened in pain "ember are you ok" she said looking at her and wiped the tears away " y-ya" she said panting out the pain " ok then I'm going to start" it didn't take long for the pain to go away and soon was replaced with a hot feeling inside her. Soon he became a lot rougher and moved faster he was coming to the point of cumming. As they both came together ember soon woke calling out natsu's name waking him up to "mmm ya em what is it" he said looking up at her "u-uh n-nothing" it had all been a dream or maybe a look into her future. She smiled and kissed natsu on the cheek. He was still half a sleep by the time she got to the bathroom and realized she kissed him "h-hey what was that for" he said blushing with a flustered look on his face " mm I don't know" she said giggling. She ran into the bathroom as he ran at it still wanting to know why she gave him a kiss " I just felt like it" she said getting dressed in the bathroom and then came out " its a thank you for being so worried" she said smiled and he blushed again and was quiet " wow I made you speechless that's a first" she said as she walked out of the house and went on with her day at fairy tail. She went on a mission or two with everyone and trained with erza. It was soon the end of the day and natsu and ember were the only two in the girl other then Mira. Ember was busy finishing up her paper work on the last mission she had been on for the master when natsu walked over to her "uh ember" he said rubbing his head "yes natsu" she said putting her signature on the paper work and turned to him meeting is lips in a kiss " I'm really glad your back and safe" he said to her. She knew that was his little way of saying I like you but she didn't want to mess the moment up so she just hugged him " walk me home please" she said smiling at him and she smiled back. Once they left Mira grinned " It seems that dream spell I put on them both is helping there relationship move along a little faster wounder when one of them will confess " she said with a giggle. Soon ember was at her house well natsu see you tomorrow" she said opening her door "ya have a good night" he said and turned to walk away "ah wait yo em want to go on a hot spring trip with the rest of us the other asked me to ask you since you seem to not have any rest since well you know you got back from your mission" he said getting a little sad. She smiled at him "sure sound fun". He cheered right up when she said she would go " ok see you" he said running off into the night. Soon ember was ready for bed " a nice hot spring will be nice" she said as she fell off to sleep existed for her first time at a hot spring.


	10. Wish the night to never end (M)

Chapter 7

wish the night to never end

It was the day of the hot spring trip and ember was busy packing in her room as natsu stormed up to her house from out side a little irritated. That other had all back out of going because they either were not feeling well or have something else to do no. He slowed down as he grow near seeing ember's happy face from her open window which made him smile. He then relized something " we are going to be alone" he said as happy flow up to him " ooohh so then wouldnt that make it a date nyah" he said grining at natsu "NO" he said blushing as he kept walking and then climbed up to embers window and sat on the oning. Ember had her back to him so he didnt want to say anything because of how happy she seemed to be right now. Ember was only wearing a towel as she did most morning after a hot shower. Natsu was watching her brightly colored hair mover back and forth while she ran around the room grabing things. Soon she noticed him sitting there " oh natsu your here, good morning" she said with a bright blushing smile on her face which made natsu blush and then smile back quickly to cover it. She spun around "oh im so exsited natsu this is the frist time I've ever been to a hot spring" she said. He looked at how happy this was making her "uh em its just going to be me and you" he said rubbing the back of his head. She stoped for a moment " what happened to everyone else" she said looking at him "the said they have plans they had forgotten about and to just go with out them" he said trying to not make her upset. She nodded "ah is see thats find then more fun for us then" she said with a giggle which make natsu smile. He was happy that she wasn't sad about the other not going. Soon she was done packing and got her self dressed "OK natsu I'm ready to go" she said happily. Natsu nodded and jumped out the window on to the ground and ember had left her room and walked down the stairs. Natsu was standing by the door waiting for her to come out "natsu" came a voice from behind the door "ya what is it em" he said standing up straight "can you open the door from me I can do it and also hold onto my bag at the same time" she said laughing a little. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for her "thanks natsu" she said walking out then sat her bag down and closed the door and locked it. Turning to natsu she smiled "this is going to be so much fun" she said as he smiled right back at her. So off they went walking to the hot springs because natsu didn't want to go in anything that involved driving, but it didn't take long for them to get there. Once there embers face brightens right up "look natsu we're here" she said taking his hand and pulled him along which made him feel a little happy. Walking into the hot spring holding hands something popped over them and confetti fell down around them "congrats you lucky love birds your our 100th customer this find day so your trip to the hot spring today is free and anything you do today and tomorrow are as well" said the owner of the spring. This made ember even more happier as the maids took her hand and pulled her along with her and natsu along with ember since she was still holding his hand. Following the woman to there new room " you two get to have our best room in the spring" said one of the girls opening the door for them " it also has its own privet hot spring for the two of you" said the other pushing natsu into ember "eh". Embers face went bright red when natsu stoped himself by holding onto her shoulders. They closed the door and the two just looked at each other lost on what they meant. It want long till natsu make him self right at home in the room sitting down and just staring at ember "i-is something wrong natsu" she said a little unconformable with his staring at her "nah I was just thinking about something" he said looking away blushing. He was thinking about the dream he had that he was having sex with her. He was wondering if she really looked at like. Gray had let it slip that Mirajan had put a dream magic spell on them that night so that would happen. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Ember was undressing her self " natsu lets go in the hot spring" she said looking at him with her shirt half up. His face went a little more red when he seen her stomach. It was all because of that dream, hes seen her over 100 times naked when in the morning when he would go to wake her up but now it was different he was attracted to her in more ways then one. Soon she had no cloths on at all and grab a towel " come on silly" she said throwing a towel at him and walk out with one in front of her. He watched her walk out the door to the open air hot spring "at lest I know thats just like in the dream" he was referring to her ass. Not making her wait he got undressed as well and soon joined her in the spring. Her breast's barley where covered by the water while sitting up. She still had a few of her bandages on her arms and her thigh. He looked at them sadly but was cought by her smiling glance up at him " natsu its not your falt" she said getting up and walking over to him. He was not sitting as far away as posible from her in the hot springs. She sat down beside him and place her hand on his. " I choice to go alone because I didnt want everyone to get hurt because of something I have to do" she said looking at him. Natsu was looking the other way trying not to stare at her naked body beside him. She soon huged his arm "I'm sorry I worried you natsu"she said softly placing her head against his arm like a scared child. He looked over at her "is everything ok ember" he said placing his hand on her which was griped around his arms tightly. She was crying " I was so scared that I would come back" she said, hearing that soon pulled her into a hug holding her tightly not caring anymore that she was naked. Her tears dripped down his unclothed chest " you're here that's what matters Em" he said stroking her long fire red hair " its all over now" trying to calm her the best he knew. She looked up at him tears frozen still in her eyes, soon she closed her eyes her lips pursed slightly. Natsu blushed slightly as he closed his eyes slightly as he was leaning in. soon there lips met. To natsu her lips where so warm and soft, moving back to see the bright red blush on her face he proceted to kiss her again this time sliping his touge into her mouth which cought her off guard and made her blush even more. When he released her she was panting with a reven bright blush on her face "n-natsu" she exhaled looking at him as she look at him who was blushing as well. Natsu want to touch her, to feel her body in his hands. He needed her, he wanted his dream to come true so badly. Ember could see he wanted to exsplore pass just a kiss " natsu" she said softly blushing as she sat on his knees "i-if you want" she said blushing as she mover the towel from over her breast "y- you can explore a bit more I d-dont mind" she said looking at him. He jumped a bit when she suddleny sat on his legs "u-uh"when she told him he could touch her he looked at her then her chest that was right infront of him " if you sure" he said making sure she was ok for real and not just doing it in the heat of the moment. She nodded her head " yes I'm sure natsu" she said beaming a smile at him. With that smiled natsu started at her neck placing his hands on the side of her cheek and slide it down her neck. She closed her eyes taking in the warm feeling of natsu hand on her, there heat was about the same but with her ablitily to mask her heat it felt so good on her skin. Soon natsu was moving down her shoulders intrested the more he touched her the warmer she felt to him. Soon he made it to her chest unsure to touch them or not. Seeing him having a hard time she took his hand and placed his on her chest. His eyes wided "there so soft" he said squeizing them which made her make the noise he was looking for. As soon she made the noise he started to recreate what happen in the dream. He started moving his hands up and down. Soon he was kissing her again but not for long when he wanted to try something else "i wounder what they taste like" he said sniffing her nipple then licked it making her moan once again. He lached on and started sucking making her make more cute noises. He was enjoying the sounds she made when he touched her. Ember wraped her arms around natsu head while he kept sucking "ah n-natsu" she said out of breath. It felt so good to her and it was turning her on. It was so different from her dream there body temperature, his kiss, his touch. Soon natsu was getting turned on him self. Ember could feeling his dick against his stomich which made her face turn red "n-natsu" she said looking at him. He rubbed his head "sorry I guess I got a little exsited" he said stoping. Ember blushed and looked to one side "y-you can put it in" she said natsu kissing her neck when she said that. He looked at her " really" looking at her surpised "y-yes if im going to give my frist time up I wouldnt want anyone else b-but you natsu" she blushed "oh this is your frist time" he rubbed his hair "its mine to" he said smiling wide. His smiled made her smiled back as she kissed him. He lifted her up out of the water and placed her up on the rocks. He stared for a moment taking in how hot she looked. Then he stood him over her and got ready to penatrat her "be gental natsu" said ember. Natsu nodded and started to move foreword pushing into her making her shack in pain "ahh" natsu stop half way in " ember you ok im not hurting you" he said looking up at her. Ember shock her head no " i-im find natsu k-keep going" she said in a little pain as he pushed himself all the way in may a jolt of pain go through her body and tears fill her eyes "ember im so sorry here let me" he moved his hips back making her moan out. When he did that it felt really good to him and he ended up moving forewords again and again "s-sorry em I cant t-take it, it feels to good" he said thrusting in and out more smoothly and steady but soon started to go faster. Ember pain had gone away now and it was feeling good to her. Soon she was moaning again but this time not in pain. Natsu heard this and started going even harder "uh it feels so good Em" he said kissing her again and again. It was the point of no return "E-Ember I'm going to" he said still thrusting quickly and hard " i-its ok natsu go a head" she said wrapping her legs around his back and he picked her up and let his load out into her. Her body jolted as she climaxed as well. Natsu fell back into the water her on top of him both of them panting . He looked up at her " that was fun we got to do that more often" he said smiling widely at her and she returned it with a bright blushing smile "ya". Lifting him self up with his in his arms he walked back to the room " I think we had enough fun in the hot springs tonight don't you think em " he said smiling and she nodded as he carried her into the room like a bride. As she drifted off to sleep she smiled watching natsu already sleeping " I love you" she said kissing his head and lased back and look up at the ceiling " I wish this to never end father this is my dear come true" she said as she closed her eyes as natsu pulled her into him and snuggled close ending another very weird day for the to fire mages.


End file.
